The Reasons Why
by Asian Angel07
Summary: How did Narcissa and Lucius end up in marriage? Was it due to the Pureblooded powers that be? Arranged marriage? Or was there romance? Well, here is the answer of how two people got together, all stemmed from love towards the family.
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: All characters are of J.K Rowling. The idea is mine

Lucius Malfoy tentatively observed the house-elf heads of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. None other had called him to that very house then Narcissa Black, one of the more prettier, stronger and smarter girls that he knew during his years in Hogwarts. He had arrived promptly at the time that she requested in the unexpected owl she sent him earlier that morning. 19:35: and now she has left him to his defenses in the oddly quiet home as she had gone to fetch some tea in the kitchen. Lucius made a show of being absorbed by the different decorations of the house, although some, he admitted, were more disturbing than what he was used to.

"What am I doing here?" Lucius mumbled as he wrung his hands together. He was feeling something he rarely did around those younger then himself: was it nervousness?

"Hi, sorry about the delay," Narcissa said cheerfully as she carried a tray of tea from the kitchen. She was only wearing what looked like shorts under a very long Puddlemere United T-shirt which showed off her legs. She hummed charmingly as she set the tray down on the table. "I presume you take it black? Or would you like some milk and sugar?"

"Uh...black is fine thank you," Lucius said as he strode to the table. She handed him a cup and proceeded to add some milk and sugar in her tea. "I'm sorry about the delay," she said again. "The house-elf is out with my Aunt and Uncle, so I had to do this myself...not that I am incapable of such things but..."

"I understand," Lucius cut in. "So, your aunt and uncle arent here presently?"

"Yes."

"Anybody else?"

"No," Narcissa said airily. "Regulus is out with some friends, my parents are home in Black Hall along with my sisters, although Im not entirely sure what they are up to. We are alone here if that is what you are asking, save for the portraits and what not. That's why I asked you to come at this time."

"Oh, and may I ask why you inquired to see me?" Lucius asked slightly stiffly but couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down and admiring her creamy legs that remained unhidden by the shirt.

"I had something to ask you," Narcissa said. Lucius could see she was biting her lower lip slightly. She gestured for him to go sit down on one of the sofas. He sat down and she took a seat across from him. "I had a question for you outside the realm of hearing of our families, especially my Aunt Walburga."

"I see," Lucius mind ran in a myriad of directions of where this could be going. "How is your last year at Hogwarts?" he asked before he realized the question had come out of his mouth. Anything to distract from the solemness on her features, he supposed.

Narcissa delicately raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Well," she said. "I'm Head Girl."

"I've heard, and the Head Boy is?"

"A Ravenclaw half-blood," she said as she waved the air. "He's alright. He is good to work with, however. And how is your first year out of Hogwarts?"

"Good. I have a very good internship at the Ministry. It is slightly hard being around the bottom of importance, since I am only a young intern. It is not something Im used to, but it will be a good stepping stone in moving ahead."

"Why of course," Narcissa nodded politely, her posture displaying how she was a well-bred Pureblood. Not only a Pureblood but also a Black. Yet Lucius found it slightly comical that her mannerism clashed greatly with the improper comfortable clothing she wore. And yet again his eyes wandered subtly to her legs. "Will you be coming to Bellatrixs wedding?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly," he said raising his eyes to meet hers. "It's only in three weeks time."

"A little less," Narcissa nodded. "Only two days before the end of my last Christmas break from Hogwarts."

"I see, how long have you been back from Hogwarts?"

"Three days. It has been nice spending time with my sisters, helping Bella plan the last minute things of her wedding. Everybody that is anybody is going to be there, and she is going to look absolutely amazing. I hope it to be perfect and for it to become one of my fond memories in life."

"Well, weddings are a jovial occasions..."

"As opposed to alliance formations?" Narcissa cut in quickly. "More tea?" she gestured to his empty cup. He mutely handed it to her as she filled it up. "I am happy for Bellatrix though. She just happened to fall in love with a boy that came from a family of high standing and purity. So she asked to have the marriage arranged. It saved a lot of work for my father and uncles, not having to find her a match on their own, and everyone was happy. It doesnt always happen. It's not like love can be controlled no matter what everyone believes."

Lucius gave her a slightly bewildered look. "Ah..." was the only thing that seemed to come out of his mouth. Something about this girl made him speechless. And something about her left him in admiration. She then proceeded to take off her shirt, revealing a tight plain camisole, bordering suggestive but could still be passed as casual friendly wear. "Sorry, its getting hot in here," she said mildly as she looked toward the fireplace. "Maybe I should tone down the fire."

"Uhhh...I'll do it," Lucius said as he walked towards the fire with his wand.

"Would you like some pastries?" Narcissa asked from behind. "The Rosiers just brought some over from their vacation in Slovenia by Lake Bled and Aunt Walburga said I was welcome to it."

"Thank you kindly, I would love some," Lucius said as he succeeded in toning down the heat of the fire. He turned to see her walk away, only to admire her frame some more.

"Just stay seated," she called. She returned to him and this time sat next to him as opposed to across. "I haven't tried it yet, she handed him a the cake, but Im hoping it will be to your satisfaction."

"I'm sure its fine," he said and gave a slight "ummmm" to make his point clear after his first bite. "It's great. Rabastan is going to be the best man is he?"

"Yes, Rabastan," Narcissa said. "And Andromeda as maid of honor. Shes cringing at the idea of walking down the aisle with him, but it's the one event where she isnt going to go against the wishes of Bellatrix."

"Oh, weddings, its like its all about the bride or something," Lucius said with some humor. Narcissa smiled slightly."Anyways, he continued, Andromeda might be doing just that someday in another event not long from now. Or...or you for that matter."

Narcissa cocked her head slightly and gave a coy smile. "I highly doubt the former, actually. And the latter, well I would like to prevent that from happening. I cant see myself with Rabastan, he creeps me out slightly, but I dont have an awful lot of say in that matter."

Lucius nodded his head for a lack of better things to do as he tried to think of ways to divert the conversation. He never quite thought about how the women around him were treated, given away to respectable marriages for the benefit of high society. F"ather was actually happy that Bellatrix approached him with a man in mind," he heard Narcissa say. "He would like to say we could marry whoever we want, but that is a load of...well I shouldnt say such words."

"Are you in the wedding?" Lucius asked quickly.

"Yes. Im a brides maid among others. Would you like to see the dress?"

"Oh, yes of course," Lucius said out of politeness. She smiled slightly and ran off. He sat in silence for a while trying to recall how he came to be in this situation when he heard a "u-hum," behind him. He turned and there she stood, in a long and elegantly simple midnight-blue dress, her hair flowing gently around her, framing her face, looking as if her only purpose was to take his breath away in that one moment.

"You're beautiful," he said before he could stop himself. She smiled gently and gave a small giggle.

"I'm glad you think so," she said as she slowly made her way over to him. "Because, the only reason I asked you to come here tonight was to," and to his amazement she got on her knees in front of him. "I wanted to ask you to marry me."

He stood stunned, his mind reeling.


	2. Answer

After a while of stunned silence, Lucius heard himself stutter "w-what?" He cringed; stuttering was something he never did. It shows incompetence.

Narcissa got to her feet and continued to look at him straight in the eye. "I asked you to marry me," she stated simply, seemingly unphased by his lack of response.

"I don't think I am quite comprehending," Lucius managed to say. "We barely know each other. More like mere acquaintances."

"Well, we would have to change that, won't we?" Narcissa said curtly. "Does the prospect of marrying me seem that horrendous to you?"

"No," Lucius said hurriedly as he moved towards the sofa. "But why me?"

"Because you are a Malfoy."

Lucius felt his heart sink. "Naturally," he stated hoping no bitterness seeped into his voice. Nothing else, none of his qualities would be the reason why she would ask. "Should this task not be given to your uncles and father? Im sure my father would be more than interested."

"Of course he would be,: Narcissa stated simply. "I am a Black. It would almost be like marrying up. How convenient and wonderful to the legacy for you to take a Black bride."

"Shouldn't Andromeda be considering this before you? Youre seventeen for goodness sakes. Im yet to turn nineteen."

"But you are oddly mature for your age," Narcissa said and she sat next to him, her eyes never leaving his. "Besides, I'm sure the sex would be wonderful being in our younger years. I was raised to protect my virtue, I hope to have my first time to be my wedding night." Lucius felt heat rise to his cheeks as his mind slowly imagined Narcissas beautiful, bare legs around his waist, holding him close.

"Say I agree, sex surely isn't your only reason for your hurry."

Narcissa's eyes darkened slightly. "Smart, something good to have in a husband. Youre right. There is something else." Lucius waited patiently. Narcissa broke eye contact and stared off into the fire. Suddenly there was a tension that could be cut with a knife. "It's Andromeda."

"What about her?"

"She is...well, until I convinced her to stay until January, shed been planning on running away."

"Running away? Whatever for."

"She claims to be in love." Lucius snorted. "I believe her," Narcissa said earnestly. "He's a Mudblood. A true Mudblood, taking my sister away from me. But if it were not for love, she would surely never consider leaving."

Lucius reeled in shock. Andromeda? Cool, beautiful, calculating, the most successful female Slytherin Quidditch captain, in love with a Mudblood. "Have you told your parents?"

"I have no intention to," Narcissa said quietly. "Her secret is safe with me, and I hope with you as well. She was planning on running away but then Bella's engagement became official and Bella asked her to be her maid of honor. I had to convince her to stay. If she ran then, she wouldnt have been able to see Bella get married, a girl who used to be her best friend. Told her she needed to be her maid of honor. I hoped that with this extended time she might change her mind about leaving, but I think its hopeless now."

"And this is why you are asking me to marry you?"

Narcissa nodded. "As soon as Andromeda runs, then the entire family is going to depend on me marrying someone to cover up the catastrophe which would be Andromeda. At that point I'd have no say in the matter." She looked at him shyly. "I would rather marry someone who I can see myself with. Someone I am remotely attracted to instead of being forced into it, I would like a choice. And besides, if we had this engagement planned and in hiding, and it was announced right when Andromeda ran, than my family honor would be preserved. A Black marrying a Malfoy, it just might be talked about more than the middle Black girl running off. I'm sorry."

Lucius nodded. "Oddly, I understand." He gave a smirk to lighten the mood. "You find me attractive?"

"Oh, yes. I find you to be very good looking."

"Well, I guess we found something in common," Narcissa laughed. Lucius continued. "I think you're beautiful."

"That's the second thing we agree on," Narcissa giggled.

Lucius paused. "You're very loyal to your family. Putting their interest before your own. A good character to find in a wife," he fake mused. "Anything else that makes you a good candidate?"

"I will be submissive to you," she stated simply. Lucius frowned slightly at this. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and I will never question your judgment. I will let you lead the family even if at times I might disagree with you. This I promise as a dutiful wife as long as you promise one thing from me. Something slightly counteractive to a marriage." Lucius nodded slightly. "I might ask you to not prod into my secrets. I might have to keep secrets from you, nothing major, perhaps, I just am sure it will take time for me to tell you my secrets."

Lucius sighed and leaned back, studying the girl in front of him. "But youll be a dutiful wife?"

"It's the least I can do," Narcissa said. "Placing you into my crazy life as a Black. I will take your name, but you will also be placed into the Black world as well."

"Yes."

"Excuse me"? her blue-grey eyes becoming wide. Eyes, he realized, he could get used to staring at.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Oh, okay. Shall we maybe pull up documents. Well I guess my father and uncle will draw up some agreement after I tell them. I'll just ask them to keep it quiet until I want to announce it...here," she stuck her hand out. "Let us shake on it for now."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we need to make our agreement official, so shake on it," she said making a show of sticking her arm out again. Lucius smiled. Instead, he moved her arm aside and leaned in for a kiss.

He felt her tense. His kiss was sweet and gentle, or at least he hoped it was. Narcissa tentatively kissed back and pulled away. She looked slightly unsure, and to Lucius' pleasure it was her turn to be speechless.

"Uh," she said collecting herself. "I think that would do for now as an agreement sealer."

AN: hope you enjoyed. As we all know these characters are not mine


End file.
